I'm Going To Marry That Girl
by Dcfan100
Summary: A kind of prequel story to Mayhem of the Music Meister. How I think Black Canary and Green Arrow first met.


**For me it's hard to write stories that deal with couples that are already in a relationship. Don't ask me why I just have a hard time writing those types of fics. So anyway, I decided to write a story about how I think Dinah and Oliver might have met in Batman the Brave and the Bold so obviously it takes place before Mayhem of the Music Meister. And as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold but I do own a certain waffle recipe.**

"So here I am rushing to the meeting without the tie, my hair is a mess and Fox just starts cracking up as I bust into the room" Bruce Wayne said continuing telling one of his business stories to the half a dozen women hanging around him as they laughed.

"Oh Brucie you're so funny" the women cooed. Oliver Queen just watched from afar and shook his head. Both he and Bruce Wayne we rich entrepreneurs and knew each other as the vigilantes Batman and Green Arrow. They'd worked beside each other many times before and both considered each other to be friendly rivals although Oliver had to admit that Bruce certainly played the role of billionaire playboy much better than he ever could. He'd let the women attach themselves to him and act as if this kind of thing was perfectly normal and happened to him every time he took a step outside the door. Oliver on the other hand couldn't stand those types of women, the daughters of rich business men or city officials who went these events and spent the entire time on the arm of some rich bachelor. Whenever one would approach him he'd put a firm frown on his face to let them know that they were not welcome. At first this only attracted more attention but most would finally wise up and leave him alone. He shook his head and went over to sit down at one of the many tables while picking up a glass of wine. Both he and Bruce had made a rule to never drink any kind of alcoholic beverage but it was good to maintain to there respective images.

"Excuse me" a voice from beside Oliver said.

'Just great' he thought, here comes another one. He put the infamous scowl and turned to the girl. For a moment the scowl disappeared and his eyes widened. The woman was far more beautiful than the others he'd seen so far at this gathering. Her shoulder length blond hair, long black dress and soft facial features made her seem more like a black bird than an upper class Gotham woman. Quickly he put a scowl back on his face as he looked back up at her. "Can I help you" he asked in a cold voice with a very, very slight hint of venom.

"Well yes considering you're sitting on my book" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh" Oliver said immediately getting up to see that he was indeed sitting on paperback novel. "Um, sorry about that," he said sheepishly handing the woman her book back the cold tone in his voice replaced by one of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" she said with a soft smile taking the book back and opening it to her page before taking a seat at the next table without a second thought. As Oliver watched the girl his cocky side started to emerge. He may not like the girls that threw themselves at him but at least he got a sense of satisfaction that he was one of the sharpest looking bachelors in Star City. As he continued to watch her, he got the feeling that being ignored by this girl was worse that being constantly pursued by many. Casually he tried to walk over and start a conversation.

"Uh, um, hi" he said clumsily as she looked up. Man, when did his social skills get so bad? Had he been rejecting the advances of woman so long that he'd forgotten how to talk to one? Or was it just this one particular woman. "If…you don't mind me asking…why are you reading a book, at the charity ball of all places?" She continued to look at him and gave a genuine smile. Oliver felt his stomach do back flips.

"Well, I don't really have anything better to do" she replied honestly with a sigh before smiling again and extending her hand. "Dinah Drake"

"Oliver Queen" he said with a jittery smile. "So, what exactly are you doing here then?"

"I was invited here by a friend but he's off flirting with women" Dinah sighed again.

"Who invited you?" he asked quickly before adding "If you don't mind me asking" equally as fast as he'd asked the first questions.

"Bruce Wayne" she shrugged casually as if he was a person she saw every day.

"Bruce Wayne?" he repeated casting a disbelieving and almost jealous glance at his friend who was still telling stories. 'Damn Ollie lighten up, you just met the girl, why so possessive?' he thought.

"Yeah," she shrugged "We were…childhood friends" she finished looking over at the raven haired billionaire and sighing.

"Are you two…you know, together?" he asked.

"Hmph, I wish" she said sadly pretending to turn her attention back to her book "He says he's not ready for…a long term relationship." Oliver raised an eyebrow, how much did this Dinah actually know about Bruce Wayne, aka Batman?

"You see Bruce often?" he asked. Dinah grinned, 'Oh great, she must think I'm jealous' he said to himself 'And I know I'm not jealous...am I?'

"Yeah, yeah I see him quite a bit" she said her grin softening into a small smile. "Have you met Bruce?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, we know each other" he said. "We're friends yet we're competitors at the same time, we're like…frenemies" Oliver finished making up his own term. Dinah raised both eyebrows as if to say 'really, Oliver, really?' "Okay bad joke" he said quickly closing his mouth.

"You're a funny one Oliver Queen" she said humorously before once again looking over at Bruce.

"Hey," Oliver called again causing Dinah to look back "If he can't see how great of a girl you are then I say you're to good for him" he said quickly earning him a curious glances from Dinah "I…I mean I've only known you for a couple of minutes and I think you're a…a very sweet person" he stuttered trying to get his words straight. 'Came out more romantic that I intended' he thought to himself 'Hope I didn't over do it'. He fears subsided when Dinah smiled at him again.

"Thanks Ollie, I wish more guys could be like you" she said before turning her gaze back to Bruce.

"So how was your night?" Bruce asked as the two bachelors walked back to there cars after the charity ball had ended. "Meet anyone special?"

"Actually, yeah I did" Oliver said.

"Really?" Bruce asked uninterested with a raised eyebrow.

"Dinah Drake? Know her?" Oliver questioned before something hit him like a ton of bricks. "Ah! I forgot to get her number!" Bruce stopped mid step and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll see her again. But you don't have a shot at her you know, she's completely smitten with me" Bruce said in a fake mocking tone.

"Just watch me" Oliver said with a smirk "I will marry that girl if it is that last thing I do"

"I'll hold you to that" was all Bruce said as he smirked back.

**So, how was it? Good, bad, stupid? Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks**


End file.
